


Breaking In

by Keitorin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Past Tense, Romance, Suspense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror movies before bedtime, Alfred? You should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'breaking in' from the Adj-Noun generator on [my site](http://tanomono.net/generators/). Let me know if my Russian is off!
> 
> Human names used.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Axis Powers Hetalia. I wrote for fun, not profit.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Terms:**
> 
> Все будет хорошо, Дорогой. Тихо… = All will be well, darling. Hush…
> 
> Да = Yes
> 
> Доброе утро, мой подсолнечник. = Good morning, my sunflower.

It was two o'clock in the morning, and one Alfred F. Jones was sleeping quite snuggly under his sheets and snoring lightly, the covers rising and falling as he breathed.

The front door slowly creaked open.

The form under the covers twitched, but didn't seem to wake.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway, until they stopped outside of Alfred's bedroom door. It slowly began to creak open.

The lump on the bed froze, the snoring immediately ceasing.

The footsteps neared the bed, and the covers shook like an earthquake was hitting the area.

A weight settled on the bed, and that was it. Letting out an (un)manly shriek of terror, Alfred jerked up, the covers flying off of him as he fell backwards heading straight for the floor.

His eyes closed in expectation of a painful landing. Instead, a strong and steady hand gripped him around his waist.

He was afraid to open his eyes, but he was the _hero_! So instead of retreating to a far off fantasyland in his mind, he squinted his eyes open and peered out into the dark.

…And promptly fainted, as a ghostly face seemed to be hovering right over his.

* * *

"Все будет хорошо, Дорогой. Тихо… "

 _Alfred slowly came to to the sound of a familiar voice and a large hand rubbing up and down his back._

" _I-Ivan?" He murmured confusedly._

"д _а, it is me. Go back to sleep now."_

"… _.k."_

* * *

The next morning, Alfred woke feeling very warm. As he slowly came back to the world of the living, he felt arms around his chest, and someone's hairs were tickling his neck.

He froze for a moment, but instead of freaking out, he relaxed and smiled.

After a few more moments of enjoying the warmth, he sighed and eased himself around until he was facing the other's man's chest.

"Good morning." He whispered.

The other figure raised his head and looked down at him with a smile.

"Доброе утро, мой подсолнечник."

"You know, if I'd known you were going to break in so often after I told you where I lived, I would have just given you a key." Alfred grumbled, and started to pull away to get dressed. However, Ivan tightened his hold around him.

"Really?" He sounded childishly happy.

"Uh, sure. We'll get you one made today, if you want." Alfred smiled, trying to get up once again. He wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon though, as Ivan nuzzled into his neck, licking a path from ear to chin.

"I-Ivan!" Alfred gasped out, laughing.

Then he was gasping for another reason entirely as Ivan bit down on the well-lathed strip of neck.


End file.
